


if i have you, that's all i need

by dare121



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Missing Scene, SOFT GAYS, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare121/pseuds/dare121
Summary: If I have you, that’s all I need.The words ring in Abby’s mind all the way back to the Caldwell mansion.Huddled into the passenger seat of Harper’s car with the seat warmer turned all the way up, she watches Harper’s profile as its periodically illuminated by the streetlamps they pass. Behind them, John follows in his own car, and Abby wonders just how many curated gift experiences inside of handmade reclaimed wood vessels she’ll have to send him for saving her Christmas and her relationship.+++or, the missing scene(s) between Harper and Abby's kiss at the gas station and the morning after
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Comments: 39
Kudos: 178





	if i have you, that's all i need

**Author's Note:**

> oops, well Thedajches gave me this prompt idea and i felt inspired, so y'all get these missing scenes!
> 
> i hope you enjoy ♥

_If I have you, that’s all I need._

The words ring in Abby’s mind all the way back to the Caldwell mansion.

Huddled into the passenger seat of Harper’s car with the seat warmer turned all the way up, she watches Harper’s profile as its periodically illuminated by the streetlamps they pass. Behind them, John follows in his own car, and Abby wonders just how many _curated gift experiences inside of handmade reclaimed wood vessels_ she’ll have to send him for saving her Christmas and her relationship. Maybe Sloane and her soon-to-be ex-husband can give her a discount.

“And tonight, you’re staying in my room,” Harper suddenly says, apropos of nothing, as they stop at a red light.

Her jaw is set in a determined line, and Abby wants to reach out to her and smooth out the twitching muscle there. No matter what Harper has said, she _does_ care what her family thinks of her. Abby is well-aware of this fact. The thing that convinced her to come back isn’t the idea that Harper will cut all ties, but the knowledge that she’ll no longer be put in second place.

“And ask two grown women to share the same bed? How cruel of you,” Abby replies softly, hoping that making light of the start of their visit will help bring back some levity into Harper’s tense frame. Because at the moment, Harper is a 5’11 bow string of anxiety poised to snap at the next person who deigns to question her and Abby’s love.

Her words draw a smile from Harper, who shifts back into first gear as soon as the light turns green.

“I missed you so much,” she says, shifting up into second and then third, before reaching over to briefly squeeze Abby’s knee. “If we ever argue again, I don’t want either of us to sleep on the couch, okay? Even if we’re both so mad we end up sleeping back to back. I just want to know you’re close to me.”

Throat thick with emotion, Abby rubs at the back of her nose.

“Okay,” she says, laying her hand on Harper’s. “Deal.”

Another smile, this one less stressed, takes root on Harper’s face, and she leans back in the driver’s seat, some of the anxiety slipping from her shoulders.

+++

There are still lights on in the house, and Abby has to swallow a bit of her own anxiety as she steps from the car. The parking spaces have been cleared of snow, doubtlessly by some employee the Caldwells have for such things, but Abby wishes her footsteps were muffled by the snow as she and Harper make their way up to the house.

“I guess I’ll be staying in the creepy basement,” John says, making one of his signature faces of disgust. “If I wake up to a pair of children staring down at me, I _will_ scream. Just so you know.” He squints at them in mock-seriousness, which makes Abby chortle. 

“The basement is not creepy.” Harper has her arm curled around Abby’s shoulders, her gloved fingers stroking back and forth across Abby’s jacket in circles and loops. It doesn’t necessarily feel like a death grip, but perhaps it’s a lifeline. “But it doesn’t have a lock, so I wouldn’t be surprised if mom came in tomorrow morning to get something.”

“No sleeping in the nude for me, then,” John gripes, and together they start to climb the few steps up to the front door.

Harper’s hand hovers over the doorknob, prompting Abby to squeeze her girlfriend’s waist.

“It’s okay,” she says quietly, with as much reassurance as she can muster. “You’re okay.”

Visibly swallowing, Harper nods and gives her a quick, tentative smile.

“Yeah,” she says, her fingers trembling as she finally goes to open the door. “Yeah, I’m okay. As long as I have you, I’m okay.”

Purposefully not looking back at John, Abby follows Harper inside. She knows there’s a grin on his face, or something else embarrassingly sweet, so she instead focuses her attention on trying to get her racing heart to calm down. She’s still reeling from Harper’s speech in some ways and hearing her make reference to it just pushes Abby back into that moment.

_If I have you, that’s all I need._

If it were up to her, she would be up on the roof right now, screaming to whoever would listen how much she loves her girlfriend. Instead - because even though it sometimes feels like it, she doesn’t _actually_ live in a movie - she looks around herself to make sure there aren’t any stray Caldwells just waiting to strangle her.

But the ground floor is quiet. There are lights on, but no one is in the living room or the kitchen when they walk past. Either everyone has retired to their bedrooms already and simply neglected to think of the electric bill, or the Caldwell family members have all disappeared into as of yet unknown offices and side rooms that Abby hasn’t had the time or nerve to explore.

“Looks to be all clear,” John says, rounding them and lifting his hands. “Now, while it has been delightful to watch your reunion, I spent several hours in the car to rescue Abigail and I need my beauty sleep. Not to mention the _high intensity_ lesbian drama I walked into.”

Abby rolls her eyes and Harper manages another smile.

“Thanks for coming,” Harper says, before pulling him into a hug. She says something else to him, too quiet for Abby to catch, but she has a feeling it wasn’t intended for her ears anyway. When Harper pulls back, John pats her softly on the shoulder in a _there, there_ sort of motion.

“Please don’t hesitate to send me a check in the mail for the free therapy I provided to both of you,” he says, before turning around and marching towards the other side of the hallway, looking around in search of where to go.

Abby watches him for all of ten seconds before she decides he needs help.

“Go on upstairs without me, yeah? I’ll catch up,” she says, leaning up and laying a kiss against Harper’s cheekbone. “If I don’t help him down, he’ll just wander the halls until morning, knowing him. I don’t know how your parents feel about having a gay live-in poltergeist.”

“Okay,” Harper confirms, cupping Abby’s neck and leaning down for a proper kiss against her lips. “Don’t be long.”

“I won’t.”

+++

John is surprisingly accommodating and only traps her in the basement for a few moments to make allusions to the fish again. Somehow, she doubts she’ll be recommended to pet sit again for that particular person.

She’s almost fully up the stairs when she runs into Tipper, who has donned a comfortable robe and looks poised to walk down a runway regardless. Abby wonders if they could have been better friends if she would have been allowed to be herself from the very start. Instead, she freezes on the stairs and doesn’t quite know what to say or where to go. Half of her wants to simply throw herself off the stairs just to make room.

“Abby,” Tipper says, folding her hands in front of her body. “I’m happy to see you’ve decided to come back.”

It’s the last thing Abby would have expected to hear coming out of her mouth.

“Oh, um, yeah…” she starts, much less eloquently and much less sure of where to go from here. “Harper, she—she caught up with me.” She grips the bannister next to her and holds on for dear life as she’s scrutinized.

“I was hoping she would,” Tipper says, looking down at her feet. When she looks up again, there is a soft smile on her face. “I presume you decided to give our Harper another chance after we bungled up this whole thing with her so spectacularly?”

While _bungled up_ is not the phrase Abby herself may have used, she nods.

“She’s the love of my life.” She’s not sure why she’s telling her girlfriend’s potentially still homophobic mother about her feelings, even though on the surface things seem to be looking up for Harper, considering Tipper hasn’t shoved her down the stairs just yet. But a part of her, the part that sees genuine distress and remorse in the other woman’s eyes, thinks she may be safe from any tirades against her love.

“I’m glad,” Tipper says, letting out a soft sigh. “I’ve never seen her so devastated.”

Heart constricting, Abby remembers the hopeful look in Harper’s eyes from before. The tremulous smile. The way she’d walked towards Abby, with such raw emotion across every feature.

_I did it._

She shakes off the regret she feels at having told Harper no then and there, after her most vulnerable moment. And maybe, a part of her will always remember the sounds of soft, gasping sobs as she walked away and towards the basement. Determined to walk straight out of Harper’s life.

“Anyway,” Abby says a little awkwardly, stuffing her left hand into the pocket of her pants while still holding onto the railing for dear life with her right. “I’m here to stay, so…” Ordinarily, in uncomfortable situations like these, she would duck her head, but she’s done feeling unsure in front of Harper’s parents.

Whatever Abby expects Tipper’s reaction to be, it’s not to be hugged as she’s halfway up a fancy set of stairs.

+++

Upstairs, Abby contemplates knocking on Harper’s bedroom door for about five seconds, before simply opening it without a second thought.

Walking in seems akin to the final few chapters of a harrowing adventure. With the dragons of homophobia and coming out slain, the heroine can settle down and reap her rewards. In Abby’s case, her prize sits a little awkwardly on her bed, waiting. Or maybe Abby is the prize to Harper’s heroine. Who knows.

“Hey,” Abby says, closing the door behind herself and leaning against it.

“Hey,” Harper returns, almost too casually smoothing her hands over the bedspread.

“Sorry it took so long. Your mom kind of… took me hostage on the stairs for a second.” Crossing her hands behind her back, Abby wanders further into the room, letting her eyes sweep the walls and furniture. At last, she’s unsupervised and doesn’t have to pretend to be a straight woman with several appropriate boyfriends.

Looking apologetic, Harper gets up from the bed and hesitantly crosses the distance between them.

“She didn’t… say anything awful to you, did she?” she asks, swiping her hair behind her ears with both hands. A nervous habit that Abby finds adorable.

“No,” Abby reassures her, grazing the tips of her fingers against the vanity littered with old picture frames in front of the window. The frame of Harper and Connor has disappeared, no doubt hidden somewhere in a drawer by Harper. “She hugged me, actually. Which was even weirder.”

A hopeful smile graces Harper’s lips.

“Really?” Her face is half-bathed in the golden glow of her bedside lamp and half left in shadows.

“Yeah,” Abby confirms, reaching out and drawing Harper close. Unlike Abby, Harper has taken off her jacket, leaving her in the beautiful dark emerald green dress she wore to the party. And until now, Abby hasn’t fully been able to appreciate how beautiful it looks on her girlfriend, and how perfectly it accentuates her form. The strong shoulders, the biceps shaped by many hours spent at the gym, the long legs left bare, beautifully carved by countless days spent dancing.

Leaning up on her toes, Abby curls her fingers around the back of Harper’s neck and draws her down into a kiss. She closes her eyes and _feels,_ breathing in her girlfriend’s scent, mixed with her perfume. There is the lingering taste of champagne on her, and Abby clings to her as best she can, trying to reconfirm their connection without an audience.

“I love you,” Abby whispers when she pulls away, tracing her lips across Harper’s chin. “I _fucking_ love you.”

This time, when Harper hugs her, it’s like she’s trying to absorb Abby into herself, to keep her safe from the outside world. The fact that she’s so much taller than Abby doesn’t stop her. If anything, she tugs Abby further onto her tiptoes, before wrapping her arms around her waist and holding her impossibly close.

And all Abby can do is hang on for dear life.

+++

“I left my pajamas in the car,” Abby says as soon as she strips off her jacket. Harper has gone back to sitting on her bed so she can take off her shoes and socks, while Abby looks out the window, feeling a little forlorn without her things. “I really don’t want to go back out there.”

From behind her, she hears a sweet chuckle.

“Remember, you’re in a room with a door that actually _locks._ You could sleep in the nude and no one would ever know. Unlike poor John.” Harper’s voice has mostly gone back to normal after the harrowing day they’ve both had. There’s only the barest hitch to it, probably from her earlier screaming about not being a lesbian. Which is, now that Abby thinks about it, kind of hilarious. If Harper screamed that at any of their friends from Pittsburgh, they would laugh right in her face.

“And then a fire breaks out and we have to run outside, and then your dad sees me naked? No thank you.” Shrugging off her jacket, Abby wanders over to Harper’s closet, mentally preparing herself for the pictures of teen hunks she knows she’ll find inside. “Can I bum some stuff off you?”

“There’s not going to be a fire,” Harper says, before quickly knocking on wood. “But I guess you can borrow a pair of pajama pants. They’ll look adorable on you.”

Suddenly, arms slide around Abby from behind. She startles a little at the unexpected touch, seeing as she didn’t hear Harper get up from the bed and tiptoe over to her on two naked feet. She doesn’t pull away, instead quickly melting into the embrace and baring her neck further for Harper to press quick kisses to the exposed skin.

“I do not look adorable,” Abby protests without much fire, laying her hands on Harper’s arms and smiling quietly to herself. A nose slides along her jaw and she giggles a little. If John could see her right now, he would never let her live this down. “I’ll have you know that people frequently think I’m very cool.”

Harper bites teasingly at her ear, swaying them both from side to side.

_“So_ cool,” she agrees, laying a kiss against Abby’s temple. “The coolest.”

Abby rolls her eyes, but it’s with a smile.

“Maybe now that you’re out, you can redecorate this place,” she says, right before finally opening the closet in front of her to reveal the hunks. “Put some pin-up girls in this place. Maybe a rainbow flag or two. A pair of leather pants.”

More kisses land against her temple.

“Do you want to know why I put up those pictures?” Harper asks, slowing down their swaying and instead leaning her cheek against Abby’s head. Her fingers draw circles again, her arms warm and solid and reassuring.

At Abby’s nod, Harper takes a deep breath, like she’s never told this story to another soul.

“I told you… that I dated Riley in high school,” Harper starts, her right hand covering Abby’s on her arm and intertwining their fingers. “And I said that we broke up because we drifted apart and wanted different things from life.”

Swallowing thickly, Abby nods again, knowing the end of the story already but unwilling to interrupt.

“That’s not actually what happened,” Harper continues, before describing the whole debacle from her perspective. The terror of realizing that her friend Ashley found one of the love letters, of being confronted about it, and lying to save face and protect herself from any potential wrath from her parents. Imagining small Harper in a situation that to her seemed to be without exit, pulls at every heartstring Abby possesses, just the same as when she was with Riley and listening to her experience.

Soldiering on, Harper lets out a shaky breath.

“I was awful to her and I avoided her like the plague at school, but I was still terrified that people wouldn’t believe me. Especially my parents. So, the very next day, I got three of Sloane’s favorite magazines from her room and I just… built myself a shrine.” Harper’s words make the inside of her closet feel like less of a joke and more like the leftovers of a funeral. Boyband-branded votive candles left behind in hopes that they will chase away any lingering homosexual ghosts.

“How did Sloane react to finding out you stole her magazines?” Abby asks, squeezing Harper’s fingers to let her girlfriend know that she’s accepted and loved, no matter what she did in her freshman year of high school. She can’t imagine what Harper or Riley must have gone through, growing up in a conservative social circle where being gay was akin to being a serial killer. Perhaps worse.

The laugh Harper lets out sounds equal parts amused at the memory and relieved at Abby’s reaction.

“She dropped one of my ballet trophies,” Harper says with a shrug, before nuzzling further into Abby’s hair. “Totally blew up in her face. Mom was way madder at her for breaking such a valuable sign of prestige than she was at me for taking Sloane’s cheap magazines.”

With a hum, Abby turns her head into the nuzzle.

_“Mhm_ … I bet your mom has a shrine, too. To Connor,” she jokes, which earns her a few choice jabs into her most ticklish spots.

+++

With the beside lamp turned off, the only light shines in through a slit in the curtains, covering a very small part of the room in the soft, blue tints of the moon. It’s just enough to be able to make out the shapes of Harper’s face in the dark as they lay facing one another, snuggled into two pairs of Harper’s fluffiest pajamas.

Abby’s right hand is entwined with Harper’s in between them while her left rests on her girlfriend’s waist under the heavy cover of her duvet. They’ve dropped at least three of Harper’s several pillows off the side of the bed, and their legs rest against one another, their feet periodically brushing in a caress of familiarity.

“I missed this,” Harper breathes into the night air, her breath smelling vaguely of the minty toothpaste she used a couple of minutes ago to brush her teeth. Her right hand slides up from under the covers to stroke along Abby’s shoulder and neck. Her touches are slow and deliberate, like she can’t quite believe she’s allowed to touch Abby like this. In her own bed in her parents’ house. “Thank you… for coming here with me. And for not giving up on us.”

Squeezing Harper’s waist, Abby leans forward to give her girlfriend a kiss. It’s meant to be light and quick, but Harper doesn’t let up and cups Abby’s cheek to keep them together. Her kiss is insistent, and Abby melts into it as Harper slides her leg in between both of hers. Harper’s thumb moves against the underside of her jaw and chin, tilting Abby’s face up just enough to give Harper a better angle to devour her mouth.

With her eyes closed, Abby’s other senses take over. She relishes in the warm, demanding touches of Harper’s hands; in the spicy scent of her; in the warmth that’s fusing them together under the heavy blanket of night.

Turning her head slightly to the side, Harper captures Abby’s bottom lip in between her own and sucks on it, her teeth taking a hold and softly pulling. A sigh of longing escapes, though whether Abby is the one who makes it or Harper, Abby can’t say.

Before she can make a move, she finds herself on her back with Harper on top of her.

“Is it weird and wrong that I imagined sleeping with you in my old childhood bedroom?” Harper whispers to her, giggling a little when Abby’s fingers slide under her pajama shirt. Her hair falls around her face like a curtain, blocking out the moonlight. With the way she towers over Abby in the dark, with her broad shoulders backlit ever so slightly, she may as well be a goddess of the night. A shadow come to devour her willing form.

“Weird? Nah,” Abby replies, taking in her girlfriend’s smooth skin with her touch. “Wrong? Definitely.” She hopes her smirk is visible, but judging by Harper’s laugh, she knows she’s been understood. “You remembered to lock the door, right? I think your mom has already seen more of me than I will ever be comfortable with.”

“I promise,” Harper says, tugging at the front of Abby’s own pajama shirt. The buttons hold tight, but the motion allows the night air to caress her bare chest beneath, causing a shiver. “The only one who’ll be seeing you naked from this point forth will be me.”

Abby grins.

“What a relief,” she says, grabbing Harper’s hair with both hands and pulling her back down and into another kiss.

It’s hard to kiss through both of their smiles, but they manage. And before Abby knows what’s happened, she finds herself without her pajama shirt on and with Harper’s mouth on her sternum. The sudden exposure to the chilly temperature in the room makes her nipples harden and her back arch into each kiss and gentle lick. In stark contrast to the air, Harper’s mouth feels scorching hot wherever it touches, and Abby finds herself grinding against Harper’s thigh.

Harper has always been the aggressor in their physical relationship, and Abby doesn’t mind letting her take the reigns to start things off. And she especially doesn’t mind Harper’s lips and tongue enveloping her left nipple.

She wants to say something, but she’s not sure what, so she resorts to letting out a pleased sigh when Harper starts using her teeth for that little extra stimulation here and there. Abby knows she’s wet and that it won’t take much to bring her to orgasm. Not tonight, when she’s been through too many emotions to count. She’s rubbed raw and waiting for the relief that only climax will give her.

“Baby,” Harper murmurs, pulling away from Abby’s nipple and blowing on it to wrench a few extra shivers from her. “Will you let me taste you?” She nuzzles the underside of Abby’s breast, bringing the fingers of her left hand to Abby’s as yet untouched breast. “I want to feel you come undone under my mouth.”

A shaky breath later, Abby finds herself carding her fingers through Harper’s hair.

“Fuck, Harper,” she says, scratching at her girlfriend’s scalp. “Yes.” She grinds harder against Harper’s knee, hoping against hope that the walls upstairs are thick and no one else can hear her soft gasps and whines.

“Thank you,” Harper says, before slowly sliding her mouth down in between Abby’s breasts and onto her stomach. She leaves bites, too, as well as kisses, and makes Abby shiver with each one. It’s the first time Abby wishes they’d bothered to keep the lights on, because there’s no better visual than to see Harper between her legs.

Alas, Abby will make do, because once her legs are stripped bare and her underwear has been thrown off the bed, she knows it will only be a matter of seconds until she’ll feel those soft lips and that determined tongue where she needs it most. Her clit twitches in anticipation, and she closes her eyes and tilts back her head, ready to enjoy. But instead of diving in straight away, Harper takes her time, and bites the inside of her thighs here and there. Not enough to leave bruises, but enough that Abby will feel them tomorrow on Christmas morning.

“Tease,” Abby whispers, squeezing Harper’s muscled shoulders and digging her nails into the soft flesh she finds there. Somewhere along the way, Harper has taken off her own shirt, too.

“It can’t be a full-body fantasy if I don’t take my time,” Harper reprimands her, her voice tinged with humor. Still, despite her joking, Abby knows a part of Harper is telling her the truth. This _has_ been a fantasy for her, and Abby isn’t about to ruin it. She may not understand the appeal herself, but if Harper wants it, she’s not going to deny her.

“You better _hope_ your mom can’t hear me, because I swear to God, if she makes reference to this tomorrow morning, I will—” But however Abby intends to finish the threat, she’s cut short by the first suck against her clit. So instead of a feisty comment, what escapes her mouth is a strangled moan.

“If you think that isn’t part of the fantasy, you don’t know me nearly well enough,” Harper chides her, before going back to what she was doing. Namely, ruining Abby’s thoughts and body with her mouth and tongue.

Harper takes her time after that. She slides the tip of her tongue around and along the sides of Abby’s opening, taking care to dip in only slightly. Enough that it makes Abby twitch and clench, but never enough to give any real satisfaction. It’s a game she loves to play. See how far she can push Abby before she starts begging for it.

“One day, I will murder you,” Abby promises, trying to tilt her pelvis up and into every lick, but only finding herself more trapped when Harper curls both arms around her body to pin her down. She’s well and truly enveloped, and by the time Harper deigns to touch her clit again, she’s hopelessly delirious with pleasure.

“You know what I want,” Harper says, and Abby wishes again that she could see her face. That self-satisfied smirk that Harper wears whenever she’s being domineering like this is such a turn-on.

“Fuck,” Abby growls, taking one of her hands off Harper’s shoulders and instead bringing it to her hair.

“Abby,” Harper whispers, blowing on Abby’s clit before gently tugging on it with her teeth.

And finally, Abby breaks.

“Please,” she whimpers, her hips trying to buck more insistently into her girlfriend. “Please, Harper.”

Those three words are all it takes. At last, Harper fully commits, her nails leaving imprints on Abby’s waist and stomach as she holds her down harder to keep her from squirming away from the pleasure. Her sucks and licks grow determined, strong, and altogether too much for Abby’s overwrought brain to handle.

Over the past year, Harper has grown familiar with her body, and she knows how much Abby can take and how easy it is to bring her to climax if she sucks her just right. The thing that undoes her is the way Harper coaxes back the hood of her clit with her tongue, before starting to rub and roll it with her tongue while humming a tune that Abby doesn’t have the brain power to decipher.

The tingling of her orgasm starts in her feet, and builds rapidly until her back bows, her head presses back into the pillows, and her eyes squeeze shut. Her breath catches in her throat and her toes curl as she holds onto Harper’s shoulder for dear life, no doubt leaving deep red halfmoon shapes behind.

Even after she’s sunk back down to the bed, Harper doesn’t let up, swiftly bringing Abby to another climax, this one less intense but no less pleasurable.

By the time the third one has wracked her body, Abby starts to tug on her girlfriend’s shoulder, urging her to slide back up her body.

“Enough,” she pants, the muscles in her thighs twitching and her insides clenching on nothing. “Enough, baby.”

With a satisfied hum, Harper lays a final kiss against Abby’s clit.

She drops down next to Abby, her face glistening in the moonlight.

“I hope that was as good for you as it was for me,” Harper says, bringing her hand to her face and brushing her thumb along her own bottom lip, gathering up some of Abby’s wetness, before sticking it in her mouth and sucking it clean.

Rolling her eyes, Abby rolls over and half on top of her.

“You’re so full of it,” she says, settling herself against Harper’s hipbone and lifting her hand to cup her girlfriend’s cheek to turn her face just enough for a kiss. As she tastes herself on Harper’s lips, she trails her own hand along Harper’s chest, lazily drawing circles around her nipples. “Does your fantasy also include your girlfriend getting _you_ off?”

Turning further onto her side, Harper tugs Abby into her arms and deepens the kiss, slanting their lips lazily back and forth against one another. Her tongue teasingly flicks against Abby’s, her fingers warm and solid against Abby’s back.

“I’m sure I could make space for the idea,” Harper whispers, her grin evident in her kisses. “Just for you.”

With a laugh, Abby slips her hand down and in between her girlfriend’s legs, finding an abundance of wetness there for her to play with.

“Mhm,” she mock-agrees, pushing only the first two knuckles of her middle finger into Harper and tugging gently in a come hither motion. Harper breathes out shakily, her nails digging into Abby’s waist. “I’m sure it’s _just_ for me, baby.” Her thumb takes to teasingly moving up and against her girlfriend’s clit, which doesn’t help Harper’s breathing. “Always so altruistic.”

Whatever Harper would have said next, Abby cuts her off at the pass by sliding in another finger.

She’s about to get her revenge.

+++

Feeling pleasantly exhausted, Abby noses softly at Harper’s chest, simply enjoying their closeness and the warmth that’s shared between them in the cold air of the room. They’ve snuggled back under the duvet, though this time they’re both naked.

“How was that for a fantasy?” Abby inquires sleepily, her breathing having just returned to normal after her most recent release. She’s got a leg thrown over Harper’s, and her ear placed right on Harper’s heart, listening to its steady thumping, and letting it lull her into a state of boneless tranquility.

With a rumble that reverberates in Abby’s ear, Harper lets out a deep, contented sigh.

“It’s not over yet,” she says, and nudges Abby with her shoulder to sit up. “There’s one thing left.”

“What?” Abby asks, only begrudgingly removing herself from her spot of happy warmth.

With a bashful expression that’s hard to make out in the pale moonlight, Harper slides her fingers along Abby’s arm. She looks a little embarrassed about whatever her next request is going to be, so Abby tries to look as open as she can. Whatever it is that Harper wants her to do, she knows she’ll say yes anyway.

With her face turned slightly to the side, Harper brushes her hair behind her ear.

“I… Can I hold you?” she asks, bringing her hand to her chest and curling it into a fist. “I’ve never…”

Abby’s heart clenches at the admission.

“Yeah,” she says quickly, hoping to quell any lingering awkwardness in her girlfriend. “Yeah, baby, of _course_ you can hold me.” Leaning forward, she lays a soft kiss against Harper’s jawline. “If I have _you,_ that’s all I need, too.”

+++

They end up pressed against one another from head to toe, with Abby’s back against Harper’s front and Harper’s arms holding her tight. Neither of them has bothered to put on their pajamas again, although Abby’s earlier prediction about a fire swirls around in her mind. She doesn’t have the heart to tell Harper to get off her just for that.

Harper’s lips lay against the back of Abby’s shoulder, infrequently moving into kisses or love bites. Abby isn’t sure if her movements are conscious, or if she’s just reaffirming their connection while thinking about something else, but she enjoys the moment for what it is. A resting period where it’s just the two of them in a big mansion out in the countryside. She wants to roll her eyes but decides to smile instead.

“Love you,” Harper murmurs quietly, as if she doesn’t even mean for Abby to hear.

“I love you, too,” Abby replies, turning her face to press a kiss against Harper’s forehead. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

“You think so?” Harper asks, her biceps tensing and tightening their embrace.

“I _know_ so. Want to know how?” Lifting up her arm under the blanket, Abby slides her fingers into Harper’s hair and turns her head again for another kiss to her forehead. This time, she holds the position, and Harper leans further into it. At her girlfriend’s hesitant nod, Abby continues. “Because tomorrow, on Christmas morning, you and I will wake up together. And your mom will probably yell at us to come down and get our presents, but we get to snuggle until we’re good and ready.”

“Or she breaks down the door,” Harper comments, but her voice sounds a little strangled by her emotions.

“Or that,” Abby allows, holding onto Harper’s arm with the hand that isn’t tangled in her hair. “And even if your dad’s going to have a tough time, you know your mom will bully him into behaving himself. From what I’ve seen of the two of them, that’s all but guaranteed.”

A watery laugh greets her in the darkness before she feels a tear trickle down the back of her shoulder. It’s quickly wiped away, and Abby doesn’t comment on it. The two of them have cried way too much already for what was supposed to be a fun trip to Harper’s parents over the holidays.

“Now give me a kiss and go to sleep,” Abby finishes, nudging Harper’s nose with her own.

_If I have you, that’s all I need,_ Abby thinks.

Harper obliges.

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all have any other ideas or prompts for these two, lemme know! im in a writing mood atm and i gotta capitalize on ittttt (in the form of writing LOTS)
> 
> unbeta-d
> 
> if you wanna hang out, find me on tumblr @goshdarnitjay


End file.
